Potions Partner
by missfionajanee
Summary: George Weasley was Jackie Long's potions partner. The girl who despised his inflated ego. GeorgeXOC


**This story is not only the first on this account, but for the Greek Mythology Mega Challenge (Hephaestus), and the Huge TV Show Quotes Bucket (#100). I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Why was he such an arse all the time? Not only was he full of himself and annoying, but he was smart and good looking. Jackie Long sighed as she looked at the redheaded boy who had been named her potions partner. Why did Professor Snape have to pair her with him?

"Are you going to mope all class or are you going to help me?" the boy asked her. She looked back at him and watched his blank face crack into a smile. Of course he was kidding. George Weasley didn't have the ability to be serious.

Jakcie moved her hair behind her shoulder. "You don't seem to need my help." She huffed, crossing her arms and leaning on the desk. She was sat on a stool While George stood, towering over her.

The two were polar opposites. George was a tall boy with bright red hair and brown eyes, a face scattered with freckles. Then there was Jackie, who was only just five feet tall. She had black, curly hair that reached her shoulder blade and bright blue eyes. Jackie looked up at him, then at the cauldron that was in front of him. His long fingers held a wooden spoon that stirred the mixture. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't particularly." He said, "But you're just sitting there. Don't you wanna do something?"

Jackie sighed again, "Yeah sure." She said, looking at the notes she had taken that said what the assignment was. "What should I do?" she asked him

George took her hand and wrapped her fingers around the spoon handle before letting go of it. "Keep stirring while I get all the other ingredients." He instructed her. George walked, or more like strutted, away to the supplies closet.

Jackie blinked a few times, looking down at her hand. Oh no, she thought to herself. I know that feeling. That feeling of your stomach doing backflips and your heartbeat picking up. Like something out of a romance novel. And all because his skin touched hers for the first time. Jackie could not be developing a crush on the youngest Weasley twin. No, it was impossible.

And yet, that's what happened.

Only three weeks later she found herself on the balcony by the bedrooms, looking down at the common room where he and his brother sat. They chuckled and schemed away, all without knowing that a small pale girl with black hair was watching them and letting out the occasional sigh. She turned around and walked into her room and changed into her night clothes. Some yoga pants and a tank top.

When she came back out she went back to looking at him. Merlin, he was so full of himself. And for some reason, she still fancied him. Maybe that was why. She could never be full of herself. Jackie didn't have the confidence. But George on the other hand, had loads of confidence. And she admired that. Down below, the twins turned their heads and looked up at her, looking slightly surprised someone was standing there. The younger twin stood up and started to walk up the stairs.

When he reached the top he slid over next to her, resting his arm on the banister. "Hello Jackie." He said, with that little sideways smile of his.

"Hello George." She said in response as he hopped up and sat on the banister. "You know, you could fall." Jackie informed him.

George smiled a bit wider, "While I appreciate you caring about my well being, I think I'll be fine." He told her. She shook her head, laughing to herself. "Anyway, I had a question for you."

"Really now?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "And what would that question be?"

He ran a hand through his bright red hair. "Are you going to the Yule Ball?" George asked her.

Jackie blinked a few times. "I suppose so." She said, "I mean, I have a dress that would go to waste if I didn't go."

George nodded. "Well, uh, do you have a date?"

Her heart leapt up into her throat. "N-no." she managed to say, "Why?"

"Well, I was thinking that I could take my potions partner to the ball." He said with a wide smile. "If she wanted me to, of course."

Jackie could tell he knew she wanted to go with him. He was so cocky. And right. "I think she might." She told him.

"Brilliant." He said, hopping down. "I'll see you tomorrow." George planted a kiss on her cheek and walked back down to sit next to his brother, who clapped him on the back when he sat down.

The night of the Yule Ball, Jackie was sitting on her bed while her roommate and best friend Angelina Johnson occupied the bathroom, using it to change into her dress. Jackie's dress was hung up across from her so she could stare at it, wondering what the night would bring. Her dress was a floor length, midnight blue one, with lace fabric above her chest. It was beautiful. But she was worried about standing out too much. And while she hoped Angelina would look more flashy than her, she knew the girl well. And she knew she wasn't a flashy person.

Once she had her dress on and her hair had been straightened, it was time to go down to the common room, where the two girls were planning to meet the twins. As they walked out, Jackie gripped the railing for dear life, trying her best to not tumble down the stairs. Successfully, too. The two boys were wearing matching tux's that actually made them look (slightly) mature. When George turned and looked at Jackie, she could see his face noticeably light up.

"Hey." He said, running a hand through his hair as he approached her.

She blushed a bit, tucking her hair behind her ear. "Hi." Jackie said.

A large smile crossed his face as he looked at her. "Are you ready to go?" he asked her.

Jackie nodded, and George held his arm out for her. She linked their forearms and he led her to the Great Hall and to a wonderful night.


End file.
